


It's the thought that counts

by Storyflight



Series: BSD/DR Crossover Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Detectives can purr now, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, We love two detectives and their tall bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Poe and Shuichi talk about their issues with touching. Rantaro and Ranpo are very affectionate when it comes to their partners.





	It's the thought that counts

When Ranpo comes in for a hug, Poe cannot help but flinch and scoot away.

They feel bad, seeing the small hint of disappointment on his face was never a pleasurable sight to see. It aches their heart each time.

Poe rubbed the back of their next and kept walking. One time they’re okay with is holding hands with their boyfriend. Ranpo walked to them and held out his hand. Poe intertwined their fingers and tugged him closer to their side.

Physical contact made Poe uncomfortable since they were a kid. When someone came to hug them, it was always awkward and they would silently beg for it to end soon. They want to reward every person they’ve met who asked if they were okay with hugs before doing anything, absolute lifesavers.

Handshakes are uneasy to them as well. It’s weird on their palms and there are the gross moments where the other’s hand is sweaty. From patting to pulling to poking, they disliked all of it. Do not pat their back as a way of encouragement, try something else.

Ranpo, on the other hand, loves hugging his partner. He expresses a lot of physical affection and despite their reactions to them, it’s all very adorable. They loved the kisses, they lovedthe hugging, but that’s only because they’re from Ranpo and it’s a way to say “I love you”.

They loved the thought of it, just not the action.

“Sorry, by the way”

“It’s alright” He replies, “It’s not like you did anything wrong! Are we able to get some ice cream today?”

“Absolutely”

“Hell yes”

_ It has been a very productive day. It was Ranpo-kun’s day off and he wanted to spend the whole day with me. I’m so glad he enjoyed himself. _

Poe, just like anyone else, grows nervous when trying to make their boyfriend happy. They expected him to give them a long list of things he wanted to do and see today. No, it was simple and almost too easy for Poe’s standards. Those moments when Poe felt worried, all they needed to do was see the shining and joyful emerald eyes.

“Let’s go to this one,” They pointed ahead to a shop close by “I heard they recently opened. Well, it’s frozen yoghurt if that’s alright with you”

They found it a couple of days ago and been meaning to take Ranpo. He nodded at them in acceptance and pulled them forward.

“Hurry, then! I want to try it, frozen yoghurt never disappoints me!!”

“I’m right behind you”

_ Hopefully, it won’t be anything crazy going on. The number of times where we go on a harmless date and there’s a murder that occurred right behind us. Of course, seeing Ranpo-kun in his element brings in so much light, but I do enjoy quiet moments such as this. _

The two made it inside. It was a small shop, consisting of a couple of tables, a display of their flavours, and even a sign about treats for pets. Too bad Karl was not here for this, he decided to stay home and sleep.

Poe observed their surroundings. It was cold, expected. Jazz music was playing in the background, so subtle and hidden. It looks like it’s a nice spot for couples too, given the tables occupied and looks they gave one another.

Ranpo was ready to head over to the display until Poe tugged him back.

“What was that for?!”

“Look!”

Pointing is so rude. They hate pointing at people but here they are doing so. It was a young couple sitting in the back of the shop. The first one who caught their attention is the green-haired teenager with arrangements of jewellery and very bright green eyes. They were having a passionate conversation with lots of hand movement and expressions. The second had the most loving look on their face, amber eyes only focusing on them and smile never leaving their face.

It was Ranpo’s Apprentice, Saihara Shuichi. He was staring at their partner, Amami Rantaro.

“MY SON!” Ranpo threw his hands in the air and bolted over to the couple.

This is much better than seeing a murder. Ranpo being excited about seeing Shuichi on off days is new to them, Poe is used to seeing the two in the agency talking and working. Ranpo looked so _happy, _same with Shuichi.

_ What a lovely bond they share. _

“I’m...not your son, Edogawa-san” he laughed, “But it’s great seeing you! Shouldn’t you be working?!”

“Day off” he answered, “Poe-kun and I have been out all day."

Poe finally caught up to him. They waved shyly at the two, who happily waved back.

By no means were they close to Shuichi or Rantaro. They’ve given the couple stories to read and sat in on sessions with Ranpo but that’s about it. All they knew about them is Shuichi was a detective and Rantaro was an adventurer, students in Hope’s Peak.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Because of them” Shuichi pointed at Rantaro, “This dork heard about this new place and you know how they are with frozen treats”

They replied with an innocent shrug.

“Hey, I don’t blame you. Is it good?”

“Absolutely” Rantaro confirmed, “I’m about to get more! Edogawa-san, would you like to come with me?”

“Of course! Say, can we sit with you guys? Or do you two need some privacy~?”

Shuichi stuck his tongue out at him.

“S-Shut up. But of course, you can join!”

“I’ll stay here and keep Saihara-kun company," Poe stated, is Shuichi is comfortable with that? "You two can get your treats, you already know what I want”

Ranpo nudged his head on Poe’s side fondly and left with Rantaro to the display. That left them and Shuichi.

This is awkward. Two individuals who are not the best with social interaction are now alone and freaking out internally.

Poe will simply sit in a free chair. Shuichi looked over at the wall and then back at Poe.

….

….

….

Well one of them has to say _ something! _

_ This is Ranpo-kun’s apprentice, his friend, it’s not that bad! Besides, he’s probably as scared as me right now. _

This is so embarrassing…

“Saihara-kun, how was your day?”

_ HAHA! SUCCESS! _

“Well...I spent the whole day with Amami...similar to what you’re doing with Edogawa-san…” he eyed over at Rantaro and Ranpo, then looked back at Poe.

Well, he wasn’t truly looking at them, just the general area. He could be focusing his eyes on a plant and Poe is blurred out in his vision.

_ Me too. _

“You really love them, don’t you? The look in your eyes when they were talking…”

“I can never get over it! How bright their eyes get…”

“...When his voice grows higher because of how excited he is”

“Or when they accidentally get distracted…”

“And he has that really silly look on his face”

“And you just can’t help but kiss them!”

“And tell him how much you love him”

The two stopped talking, looked at one another, then snickered a little.

“Amami-kun sounds like a nice fellow for you”

“Oh, they are. I could go on and on about them but...I sort of feel bad”

Poe frowned.

_ All of this sounds so familiar. _

“Are you comfortable with expressing why?”

“Well, Amami-kun is extroverted, while I’m the opposite. So there are times where they would plan more…exciting dates, let’s say that. I always feel bad because I grow so tired after them and I get uneasy after an hour in. For them, it’s the opposite”

_ Ohhh, I understand. _

“It’s never anything too crazy and I do love the dates! I just wish I was able to keep up...along with that I’m rather timid, I sometimes feel like I’m dragging them because of...how I am”

_ I agree! _

“Then the biggest problem I have is physical contact”

Is…

Is Poe talking to their younger self right now?

“As in hugging and such?” Poe asked

“Yes! I hate being touched so much! When my family goes it, I...Ugh, it makes my skin crawl. I feel bad because Amami-kun really likes hugging and kissing me. I really love it too, but…”

“You like the thought but not the action”

Shuichi was stunned. He stared at Poe, eyes saying _ “you took the words out of my mouth!” _And nodded.

“Just that! I want to try and enjoy it, I want to cuddle them, kiss them, just do more to show I love them. I’m afraid that Amami-kun is upset about it…”

“You know...they love you very much. Amami-kun respects your boundaries and won't be upset because of it! Ranpo-kun and I have the same problem, every now and then he tries to hug me. I will accept, but it gets awkward”

Shuichi stared at the other in thought, then back at their partners still going through all of the assortment of frozen yoghurt. Poe is ready to see the heap of Ranpo’s treat once the two return.

“You don’t...like being touched either?” Shuichi asked

“I hate it. I will try my best when it comes to hugs from Ranpo-kun but that’s about it. One time, my friend Mark went to give me a high five and I froze up. It was just a high five! My old boss was known for patting our backs too, myself and Miss Louisa freaked out when that happened”

“Say, Poe-san. Do you think being exposed to it will make me feel better?” Shuichi asked, “Just...cuddle them? Try to push my thoughts aside and…”

Poe grinned.

“And think that this is all out of love? Think about the thought and the action?”

“Oh boy…” the young detective was probably concerned about Poe’s responses as they spoke about the issue. _ No, Saihara-kun, I cannot read thoughts. My ability is still putting people into novels. _

“Same hat” he laughed. There was a hint of acceptance in his pale amber gaze. This talk was good for him, it was good for _Poe. _Maybe they’ll have Ranpo hug them and accept it. Try to hug Ranpo instead of their boyfriend taking action. “I’m sure it won’t be perfect the first time, progress...baby steps...that’s always important in a relationship”

“We are back!” Ranpo’s cheerful voice returned to the table. The detective sat next to Poe with a...generous amount of frozen yoghurt in his cup. Ranpo made sure to give them some of their own as well, their favourite too. Rantaro was right behind him with their fair share. Shuichi gave them a look, which they replied with a devious smirk.

“You’ll get a bellyache by the end of the day,” Shuichi said. Poe could say the same thing to Ranpo.

“And then you can rub my aching pain away~? That soooounds terrible”

“I like the way you think” That was barely audible, Ranpo had a spoonful of the frozen treat in his mouth and shoved more before finishing the first bit.

“Ranpo-kuuuunnnn, Saihara-kun does have a point”

“And so does Amami-kun! I’ll be fine”

Shuichi and Poe looked at each other for a brief moment, having a solidarity moment, and let their partners enjoy their treat and chat.

———

They entered Hope’s Peak around nine at night. The students were in their dorms or venturing around outside. Not a shock when they saw Peko and Sonia talking and holding hands.

The two crashed in Rantaro’s dorm. It was a long and eventful day, Shuichi bought a new book and Rantaro was able to try out the new store. More events were sprinkled here and there, tiring yet fun.

He leaned against the wall and ready to read his new book. It was something a little different, fantasy novels was never a genre he read. It’s not like he disliked them, Shuichi simply never considered it.

There was a nudge on his butt.

“Really?”

Nudged his hip. Sure, the first was a mistake.

Shuichi looked down to see Rantaro laying on their back with _t__hat _look on their face.

Of course, even if their stomach was okay they would beg for it.

“You _ dork!” _

“Please?”

“How about we do something a little different?”

“Different?” They raised an eyebrow in confusion. That could go several different ways, enough thoughts brought a blush to their face.

“Sit up! Trust me, you’ll like this!” Shuichi placed the book aside and poked their side. “Come on! Poe-san gave me this great idea!”

Rantaro sat up and stretched out their back. While doing so, they yawned and shook their hair. 

“Does this involved being sucked into a book? Because I wouldn’t _ mind _that, but I’m sure their stories will have us—“

Shuichi quickly wrapped his arms around them.  
_This is a weird position._

Green eyes grew wide in surprise.

“—Killed?”

Shuichi scooted closer to them, now sitting in their lap. Rantaro’s reaction reminded him of someone seeing their crush walk by and trying to “act” normal. It was so cute.

“S-Saihara?!”

Oh, this felt so weird. Did he like it? Yes?! No?! Maybe so?! He was so close, he was cuddling them, physical contact and made the first move! Shuichi nuzzled his head in their neck, leaving tiny pecks on their freckled skin.

The way he is sitting is very awkward. Shuichi wanted to move and make himself comfortable, but what if Rantaro doesn't like his movements? What is the best position?

“A-Are you okay?” They sounded so concerned. No, Poe did not brainwash him or anything like that. No, there wasn’t anything weird in his frozen yoghurt. He’s...fine.

“You’re so soft…” he hums. Rantaro whimpered a little.

“You want me to let go…?” Shuichi began to loosen his grip.

“H-Huh?! N-No…” they wheezed, “I’m just...it’s so unexpected coming from you but...I really love it.”

Rantaro, a little doubtful, held their boyfriend and pulled him closer. Shuichi flinched, causing them to quickly let go. 

“I’m fine! Sorry, keep going…”

_ Don’t think about the action, think about the meaning. It’s not a family member, a stranger, it’s Rantaro...someone I really care about. _

_ “Ppppuuurrrr” _

They snuggled him close, followed by a small nuzzle on his cheek. Now that Rantaro moved slightly, Shuichi did not feel as uncomfortable. This...this was not that bad. Granted, there was still an odd feeling in his stomach, but there was progress. Shuichi is pleased that he made it this far.

“You’re purring again, kiiiitttteeeennn!”

“Shut up”

“It’s _ really _loud. How are you able to do that?”

“Ssssh, just be quiet and let me cuddle you”

“Fine, I could get used to this” Rantaro gave him a small squeeze, “I don’t know what you and Poe-san talked about, but they gave you great advice. Is there more?”

“Cuddling cute person good, very good”

“Dork” they snorted, “But I have some more advice for you. Kissing cute person good, _ very good” _

“I’ll try that out”

———

  


“Ranpo-kun?”

“What is it?” Ranpo was focused on whatever nonsense that was on TV. He yawned, then turned his attention to Poe.

“Well...Saihara-kun and I were talking while you were getting your treat…”

“You did?! That’s great! Isn’t he a good kid?”

_ The praise he’s giving him. This is so rare for Ranpo-kun to do with anyone….that means Saihara-kun is quite special. _

“He reminds me of you sometimes, he gets pretty jumpy and not a fan of loud noises. Let me tell you though, once he builds up the confidence, he’s going to be an amazing detective”

“At your level?”

“PFFFT! HA! HAHA! Cracking jokes I see?! Oh, that’s good! Definitely not. He will be up there, I can say that”

“You’re such a great teacher” Poe brushed a couple of strands of his hair and kissed his temple. “I’ve learned a lot from him”

“What did he teach you?”

“That I’m—“ They cupped his cheeks and kissed him again.

“I’m missing out”

“What’s _ that _supposed to mean?” Ranpo stuck his tongue out from the kiss, “Missing out on what?”

They didn’t reply. Poe kept kissing his face, delicate pecks on his favourite spots. Each kiss made them pull Ranpo closer in their lap and sinking down to their chest.

He’s...he’s squishy! Ranpo is soft and squishy!! He’s so comfortable...like holding a pillow...or a stress relief ball.

“You’re really affectionate tonight…”

“I’m sorry I never do this” they muttered, “I really...dislike being touched. With you...I can say it’s a little different. I want to work up to being able to hold you while you sleep, give you as many hugs as I can...then vice versa”

“You don’t have to! If you don’t like it, then you don’t!”

“I want to at least try to with you. As...As my way of saying _ I love you” _

Ranpo started to purr.

They remembered Rantaro talking about Shuichi making purring noises earlier today. Must be a detective thing.

“I love you too” Ranpo sighed, “I love you so much…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing more of this AU? Absolutely 
> 
> This is different from Little Fang which has a chapter being posted soon!!


End file.
